Tablet pc's, personal digital assistants, cell phones, and various other types of devices today allow users to enter data using a pen. A basic challenge for computer interfaces that use pens as input devices is the frequent need to depart from the direct pen metaphor to select from menus or execute control key combinations to access various functions. Departing from the direct interaction at hand adds cognitive overhead which interferes with the user experience.